According to the prior art and according to the French publication Nos. FR 25099801A (5/1984), FR 2556783A (6/1987) and FR 2624210A (4/1990) pertaining to a static wind module and a three-function turbine, all wind machines generate turbulence and vibrations that are detrimental to efficiency and reliability. Furthermore, the machining and assembling of a multitude of elementary parts considerably reduces the competitivity of the product.